


Sentiments

by pocketwitch



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwitch/pseuds/pocketwitch





	Sentiments

It was clearly a romantic accessory as it was most definitely not a practical one.

Noticeable first: a glint of metal, just barely peeking out from the ruffle of Jefferson's shirt sleeve. A moment later said sleeve was absently pushed upward, a brief acknowledgment of the temperature.

Brief indeed; almost instantly he remembered that the elaborate cuff was the only thing keeping the accessory from public view. The merest hint of a flush on his cheeks, the sleeve was tugged immediately back down.

Quick though the process was, it was enough time for Adams to catch sight of two familiar objects. The first recognition was immediate; the key, of course, was one he had given to Jefferson just recently, after they had had several ... convergences at Adams' residence. The pretense had been that he was tired of coming home from evening walks to find the Virginian pacing on his doorstep like a damned lost puppy. Try as he might have to avoid assigning any maudlin meaning to the gift, he ought to have known that the more romantic of the pair would find a way to turn it into a keepsake.

The key was tied - quite tightly, it seemed - to Jefferson's wrist. The snugness resulted from the shortness of the tie, which appeared to be a bit on the tattered side. Adams wondered idly for a brief moment why Jefferson had not cut it longer, so as to avoid hindering his circulation, or, even better, to wear it loosely around his neck. He wondered only for a brief moment because that was all it took for the second recognition to dawn.

So _that_ was what had happened to his old hair ribbon.


End file.
